


Wrapped Around Your Fingers

by LokisBabyGirl15



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyGirl15/pseuds/LokisBabyGirl15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax Teller's 16 year old long lost comes into the picture. When she moves to Charming she finds her Prince Charming. Her step mother has a set of twins, Opie is still around to see Clay pay. And become a new father to a new daughter with Lyla. A drunken night and some smut makes for a good night and story too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF SONS OF ANARCHY SOME CHARACTERS ARE MADE UP FROM MY OWN IMAGINATION. 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER ARE THEIR OWN OWNERS I DO NOT OWN THEM EITHER THIS IS FOR FUN.

CHAPTER ONE  
I looked at the picture that held my mom and apparently my dad. Sitting in the airport in San Bernidino. I lost my mom a few weeks ago. Getting the news I was left to my father broke my heart. I had to leave my home. I watched the crowds searching for the blonde haired man, that barely shared any looks with me. Waiting for the paternity to come back, when it did Jackson Teller agreed to take me in. Suddenly I looked up and there was a pack of bikers, four wide two deep. I saw my father holding a sign. I saw my name grabbed my bags, my brown hair with red streaks, with a pair of blue jeans and combat boots. I walked hestitantly toward my father. Our eyes locked and I whimpered. His blye eyes started to tear up. "Meredith?" My dad whispered. "Dad?" He grabbed me and wrapped me in his arms. I held him too as tears messed up my eyeliner.  
I pulled back, and showed him the picture. I looked up at him. "I remember your mom. She and I were a thing for a couple of months till I met your stepmom. Tara and I are married, with two boys. Your little brothers, Abel and Thomas. This here is your grandfather Clay, your Uncle Opie, and the rest of my club Chibs, Tig, Bobby, and Happy. I'll introduce you later to the rest. For now lets get you home, though with how you look I think your grandma and mom, sorry darlin' step mom have made up your room wrong."  
I walked out side surrounded by the biker club. Sons of Anarchy. Seemed appropriate. There were bikes lined up next to a van. My eyes lit up. My dad saw it and offered me a ride on the back of his. As I put on the helmet my dad whispered, "Make a biker outta you yet kiddo." I smiled. As I rode in style holding on to my dad, we rode to Charming. We pulled into my dads drive way. A dark haired woman, stood with two little boys. A six month old, and a toddler. I pulled myself off the back of the bike. "Im Tara, your step mom. " She said, as she shook my hand. The baby in her hand giggled.  
"Well lookie there your little brother likes you." She smiled, I held out my hands to my little brother. My dad gave off a chuckle. "That there is Thomas." He held his chubby hands to me. "I picked him up, "Hey there Thomas." I'm assuming Abel ran up to my legs from his toys and reached for me. I knid of squated to pick up my other little brother. I held them both in my arms. Jax, my dad pulled me into his arms and said, " Welcome to the family." Kissing my cheek. Feeling a little bit welcomed, I smiled. I wanted to stay for ever. But a small pull held me close.

**With Micheal.***  
I played with the band. Ashton, Calum and Luke. I wanted to be some where else. I didnt quite know where yet. My heart yearned for something I didnt quite know yet. We were getting ready for tour and I knew my heart should be in place for this but my heart ached. I wanted to be somewhere else. Luke eyed me, "Dude whats wrong with you?" I shrugged. Knowing that he would not understand. ?I just wanted it to stop. Maybe once I bought my Harley Dyna I'd be ok. 

**With Meredith Six Months Later**  
I finished my driving exam with flying colors. I was dying to get my liscense. I needed it bad. My daddy promised me a Harley when I was done. I got to the desk and they took my picture. "Your Liscence will be in the mail come next week or so." I smiled and told them thank you! I left in a rush on the back of uncle Opie's bike. I was excited, and I when I got home, only Tara was home. I was crushed. I walked to my room pouting, Dad's bike was there so where the hell was he?  
I turned Metallica on full blast not caring if the "Queen" of the house had shit to say. I started bleaching ny hair, to dye it a nice blue color. I washed it out, and I then added the Blue Splat. After I washed it out, got a nice blue jean skirt on followed by fishnet stockings and a nice tank that had rips in it. Then I heard a rev of a new engine. Peaking my interest I walked outside. My dad sat on a new Harley Dyna with anarchy symbols on it. "Meredith my Anarchy Princess! How do you like your brand new bike?" "Daddy! Is it really mine?" I asked. "Of course my Princess I told you, when you got your liscense I would come through." I grinned at my dad. "Thank you daddy!" I gripped him tight.  
"You want to take it for a test drive baby?" He asked, I smiled and nodded. As I mounted my bike, Tara came to the door. She was big and pregnant with dad's last children. We were about to move, and everything hit. I needed to go. Real quick. Dad had his cell out to get a picture of his Princess riding. I smiled at dad. Knowing I was the oldest, and a role model for my brothers, and sister. I started the Dyna I pulled off. I was lost at feeling the throttle on my bike, and the wind in my hair. Well the hair that wasnt pulled under my helmet. I smiled as my wind blowed over my shoulders. As I drove, I felt the peace of riding 90mph. Suddenly I was being followed at first I thought it was one of my Uncles, then I noticed the bike wasnt the same as the one's I was used to.  
I looked the guy in the eyes and immediately I was struck by the grey-green of his eyes, I sped up my pace, trying to get" to the beach. He kept up with me until we reached it. I stopped when I hit the stand. I climbed off my bike and the guy reached me. Climbing off his bike he looked at me. "I am Micheal." He stated. "OK, well I am Meredith. Why were you following me?" I asked. My biker side coming out, and I had my phone in my hand. "Wait, I just thought you felt the same way. Fuck, lady, look I met your eyes, and now I guess I am facing biker rules. I'm sorry." He went to pull on his helmet. "'Wait. Micheal is it? Don't go." I stopped him. I held out my hand to shake, he took it.  
I wanted to kiss him. God did I want to. But I didn't. I could tell there was something about him. I needed to be with him. I noticed the red in his hair. He dyed his hair too. "Are you SAMCRO?" He asked. "No, I am the SAMCRO Princess. I am Jax Teller's daughter." I grinned. "Look, I know this is gonna sound foward and I know that but, I also know how my gut feels. I want to kiss you really bad." Micheal said to me. "First lets get the traditional I am Meredith Elizabeth Teller. I am almost 17 years old." He smiled a half smile and I saw his face light up, "I am Micheal... God I hate my middle name... Gordon Clifford. I am a member of 5 Seconds of Summer. "  
By the time he got that out I was on him. I jumped into his arms. "Please kiss me Micheal." I begged him. Those grey-green eyes stared into me. 

 

***Micheal.***  
I held her in my arms. She was chubby but beautiful she had blue eyes, a sky blue that only a sky could match. I felt like she was light as air. I held her and spun her around. Her lips felt of satin and I could feel myself moulding into her. I had heard of SAMCRO and to know she was there princess was feeling like I had a solid piece of gold. I was willing to treat her like such. I couldn't taint what was created. I finally felt my life was at peace. I"d lay my life down for her. Hell I barely knew this chick. I carried her to the cave I knew the best. Laying her on the soft sand, I was atop of her. I kissed her, every bare spot I could. After a good ten minutes of making out I pulled away and sat on the side of the cave. "What brought you to California?" I asked.  
"My mom died, I found out I was a bikers kid. Got shipped to Charming. I love my dad and my brothers. My step mom is a bitch. Wants me to be a doctor, change my clothes and my attitude. I can't, and I wont. You?" She asked. "Well. I am living here for my band. My parents are ok, they are parents. Their are three others in my house, Luke, Callum and Ashton. They are like brothers. The tour starts up in a few months. Then I leave for awhile. " I saw the look on her face, another deserter. "But I'll be back and can fly you to see me." Her face lightened.  
"Lets just see how tonight goes." 

**Meredith**  
I took off at a dead run, watching Micheal try to keep up. My dad had said no boys. What if this was just a game for him? How many girls had he done this with? He caught up with me. His hands went around my waist. We watched the sun go down like that . When the moon rose up he spun me round. My eyes bashfully met the grey-greens staring at me. "You can't tell me you dont feel the bond, the pull between us?" I did, just not wanting to admit it. "Yeah. But your a musician how do I know you arent using me?" Micheal looked shocked but sucked it up, "C'mon. Get your bike follow me speed demon." He smiled at me. I hopped on mine, and followed him to an LA home that was set away from the rode on a hill. Beer bottles and cigs were littered through the yard. I cringed a little. "Hey, four guys. Not the greatest of house keepers." He smiled again. Sneaking into the house that was nearly all dark I heard the clash of video games. "Get him Ash!" I heard an Aussie accent. We stopped. "Thats the brothers." Micheal said, motioning to the three on the couch. "Hey, guys I want you to meet someone." All at once the noise died down, and all three guys stared at me. There were two dark blonde skater looking guys, and one with black hair. "Well hi." The dark haired said. The other two whistled. "Mere, that's Callum, the two jerks are Luke and Ashton." They waved and I waved back. "Hi." I whispered.  
"Well guys, I am taking her to my room, no funny shit please." He told them. We walked up the stairs to his room and as we walked away I heard the boys. "Jesus he never does that.. He must really care about her." I followed Micheal up the stairs. We went to his room, and I eyed a tv and a twin bed. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked. "Sure." I replied. I sat on the side of the bed. "You can come up and snuggle. I promise I wont pounce." He said. I slid up beside him. He wrapped his arm around me, and as I watched the movie I fell asleep listening to his heart beat. When I awoke the sun was starting to come up. "Aw. Shit." I muttered. Micheal came to shielding his eyes from the sun. "What is it Mere?" He asked. "My dad, probably my step mom. Fuck, I gotta get home Mikey." I told him.  
"Can I ride home and make sure you get home ok?" He asked me. "Sure. But we gotta go." I told him. He got his shoes on same amount of time it took me to get mine on. I hopped on my bike and Micheal on his. I made sure I had his number in my pocket before I started my bike up. We rode side by side until my driveway. He pulled in behind me, and got off. I smiled and got off my bike. "Call me, if not I'll throw rocks at your window. " He smiled. "I will. By the way my window is the farthest on the right, right there any time I'm inside and you throw rocks, I'll be all over you." I smiled. My heart wanted one last hug, before he left. I went to wrap my arms around him, "If I am not grounded I will call tonight. I hope to see you soon too." I put my lips to his. I could deal with what I was stuck with. All because of the non-pressing night with Micheal.  
He hopped back on his Harley and rode away before I went in. I closed the door, and took my boots off. "MEREDITH ELIZABETH TELLER. If you ever disrespect my house rules again." Oh great the bitch was up. My dad was sitting at the table and rushed over to hug shooting the evil step-bitch a look. "Are you ok baby?" My dad asked. "Yes daddy! I met a wonderful guy and I'd love you guys to meet him. I think you'd like him dad." I said. Taking in a deep breath of his leather.  
I sat at the table, I looked at my seething step-mom her brown eyes bore into mine. Dad sat down and looked at me. "Where were you last night Meredith?" She asked first. "I drove to the beach. At first. I met this guy Micheal Clifford. He's in a band, and the first encounter was awesome. " My dad looked at me. "Did he take advantage of you?" I shook my head. "No daddy. I went home with him. He introduced me to his bandmates, and we watched a movie. I fell asleep and didn't mean to. I wanted to be home much earlier. I am sorry dad, mom." I said, bowing my head. I let the tears well up in my eyes, so I could wipe them off my cheeks.  
"Apology accepted. Your grandma's having a dinner tomorrow. Invite him and his mates, I'll handle Gemma." Tara said. I looked up. "Really mom? Dad will you be ok with it?" I asked. "Of course. Whatever your mom says, and I'd love to meet the guy who has your blue eyes twinkling." He said grabbing Tara's hand. I heard Thomas wake up. "I'll get him." I said, rushing from the table smiling into my baby brothers room. His pudgy one year old hands reaching for me. I couldnt wait to call Micheal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am omitting seasons 5 and 6. I didn't like them. Opie deserved better.

That night I sat on my bed contemplating whether I should call Micheal. My dad poked his head in and looked at me phone in hand. "Call him sweetie." He came in and kissed my forehead. After he left I called him. "Meredith?" He answered. "Yeah Mike, its me. I, um, wanted to invite you and the band to my grandma's. For dinner tomorrow. My dad and my mom, step mom told me I could invite you for dinner. Do you want to come?" I asked. "Hell yes. Well I will come any way, I'll ask the boys. You know I really missed you today. I was hoping you would call sooner."  
I smiled. "I'm sorry. I should have. I have thought about you all day." I smiled, and we talked for over three hours before falling asleep on the phone.  
I woke up to hear him snoring. "Micheal?" I muttered. "Yeah babe?" "We fell asleep on the phone. God, I can't wait to see tonight. My oldest younger brother beat on my door. "SISSY!" He yelled. "Shit. I gotta go Micheal. Promise you will come get me tonight?" I asked. "Promise. Six right?" Micheal asked, "I will also ask the boys if they wanna come. Can't wait." He said. "Ok baby. gotta go." I hung up. Left my room with a grin. Picked up Abel. He was almost four, Thomas was almost 12 months, and Tara was about six months pregnant with twins. Dad was looking for a bigger house. I smelled the bacon when I walked into the kitchen. Grinning from ear to ear I sat down next to Abel, "Smells great mom. Be careful not to burn your belly." I said.  
"Well your in a good mood. Your grandma said she will prepare for four more bodies. I am assuming from your smile, your new boyfriend is coming?" Tara asked. "He said yes. I can't wait, can I ask you and grandma to take me to the mall? I would love a new outfit. Daddy is that ok?" I asked, he was already pulling out his billfold. "Tara can you?" She smiled. "I don't know how much fashion sense I have, but I can take you to get some Ole' Lady clothes." She said, her brown eyes twinkling. Maybe she wasnt that bad. "Call your grandma first. After breakfast we will go." I ran to get the phone. "Grandpa? Is grandma there?" I asked when Clay answered. "Yeah hun, lemme hand the phone over." Grandma Gemma came to the phone. "Yeah baby?" She answered. "Grandma can you and mom take me shopping for a new outfit. Micheal is coming for sure I don't know about his friends." She agreed.   
Hurriedly we ate breakfast. Tara and I got into her new mini-van. We went to go get grandma and I was in the middle seat. Grandma climbed in and handed Tara a piece of paper. "Really Gem? You thought I should fill this out for Jax too." She chuckled. "I just want to make sure my granddaughter is mixing with the right crowd. I chose well with you too." "Let Jax, handle it Gem. He'll grill him." I rolled my eyes knowing that they were talking about Micheal. "Fine." We got to tthe mall and I half ran to the Harley store. Both Gemma and Tara watched as I found jeans, tank top, cover shirt and boots. We rang out at almost 600 bucks. Both Tara and Gemma helped, using dads money. It took almost two hours. Grandma had to get to cook. I called Micheal to ask him if the other guys were coming. "Not this time, maybe next time." He said. Good I had him all to myself. Shit no, my parents were gonna be there. "I will see you tonight babe. I can't wait and I will handle any grilling your parents, and club want to dish." He said. I grinned. "See you tonight. Can't wait." I said. I hung up and pulled on my skin tight jeans, my new knee high boots on after, and then my bra, tank top and a cutesy HD shirt that hung off my shoulder. I did my make-up and left my hair down. I walked toward the living room. Tara and my dad were sitting side by side. Her swollen belly was getting rounder by the minute.   
"Oh Jax, look at her. Ah. I got the perfect jacket for you!" She said, pushing off of the couch. She made a half rush to her bedroom. Which was kind of funny with the pregnant waddle. She came back out with a light brown zippered leather jacket. One that I saw her in pictures in. She handed it to me. "You would look great in this." I smiled. "Thanks mom." I sat on the couch next to my dad, waiting for Micheal to show. Around 5:45 I heard the sound of his Harley. It shut off in the driveway. I looked at my dad, who grinned. He got up when the door got knocked on. I followed at a few steps back. Micheal looked adorable, a pair of sknny jeans on with combat boots, a t-shirt with Metallica on it. Juggling two dozen roses. "Sir, I am Micheal. These are for your wife and these are for Meredith." He said, handing my dad the two dozen roses. Dad chuckled. "Come in kid. I promise I won't bite." Micheal nervously entered. My little brothers played on the floor, and looked up when he came in. I wrapped my hand in his squeezing so he knew I was there. Sitting on the loveseat, my parents sat on the couch.   
"So, I hear you play in a band. What is the name of it?" My dad asked, his gruff voice giving me chills. "Um, 5 Seconds of Summer. I am one of the gutarists in it." Micheal said, getting nervous. "Are you guys famous yet?" Tara asked. "Kind of. Not too big yet. Starting our first headlining tour this year. In the next few months." Micheal ran his hand on his pants. "Are you going to be coming back to California? If you and Meredith were to make it, would there be groupies you'd partake in?" My dad asked.  
"Yes, sir. Back to California that is. Pardon my launguage but HELL No. To the groupies. I want your daughter, her heart and soul, not body. I already helped write a song for her." Micheal looked at me. "Maybe if your still in town next month you and the band can play at her birthday party." Tara looked at me. "Actually, I'd love that! Have her preview the songs I wrote for her. " Micheal smiled, "Also, Mr. and Mrs. Teller may I please be allowed to call Meredith my girlfriend?" My dad got the biggest grin. "Well, son that would be up to her. However, Its time to get my moms. Want to help me get the kids in the car Mere?" "I'll do it." Micheal said, offering to help with Thomas. "That's Tommy. The older one is Abel." I watched him bend down to reach for Thomas. Tommy reached back up wih his pudgy hands, "Up!UP!" He yelled. Micheal grinned. Picking up Thomas, I watched my parents. They seemed to like him. "You know after dinner why don't you guys come back and watch a movie?" My dad tater-sacking Abel. "Sure, I'd like that." Micheal responded.  
We walked out of the house, my dad seemed enthralled with Micheal's bike. Dad told him to be careful and follow them. Micheal climbed onto the bike and I straddled the bitch seat. I put on my helmet and I wrapped my arms about his waist. Smelling the air, him, and feeling the rumble of the bike I felt at home. We pulled into Grandma's and hopping off the bike first I waited on Micheal. Whispering to him that yes, he could call me his girlfriend. My grandma wrapped her arms around me, then took a good look at Micheal. She held out her hand. "I am Gemma. You must be Micheal." She stated. "Yes ma'am." He answered. "No, don't call me ma'am and we are good. That's my husband Clay, at the head of the table. To the right is Jax, you know him. Mere's family, Opie, his wife and four kids Lyla, Ellie, Kenny, Piper and Louann." She went off to name Bobby, Happy, Tig and Chibs. "You two will sit on the opposite side of the table next to me. Let's go."   
We ate, and laughed and Micheal who was first feeling weird, started to feel at ease. Really taking a liking to Chibs and Opie. When Thomas and Abel started to get sleepy we all headed home. Mom and Dad started putting the kids to sleep and Micheal and I sat watching Revolutionary Road. The movie ended really fucked with us. "She killed herself. That was fucked up." I said, yawning. "It really was, he loved her even though he fucked up, man. I could never cheat. That's just fucked up." He said. Slightly dozing. Dad looked at us. "OK, Micheal you can stay the night. I will tell you now, do not try any funny shit or else." Dad said, putting his hand on his knife. "I wont sir. " He answered. I pulled him into my bedroom leaving the door open. We fell asleep quickly not realizing we wouldnt see each other until my birthday...


	3. CHAPTER THREE:

Chapter Three:  
It was the day of my birthday party, I had a cute leather skirt on with a ripped tank top and combat boots. I had died my hair red. I was waiting for the band to show up. My dad's TM clubhouse was done up for my birthday, everyone was there. They had gotten the stuff for the band already and we were waiting for the van holding my baby. Standing outside I waited impatiently for him. Finally after 30 minutes of waiting the black van pulled up. Before it stopped Micheal was out of the van. He rushed to me, half red, half blond hair. I held him in my arms. "I love you. I missed you." He whispered. "I love you too." We started making out. He broughts his arms down to my ass and squeezed. "I have missed you." I chuckled. Hand in hand we took the rest of the band in, We introduced Calum, Luke, and Ashton to every one. Little miss preteen, well ok, she was around 13 got eyes for Ashton.   
As the boys were getting ready to play, my dad stood at the main mic and embarrased me. "My little girl obviously not that little as she has a boyfriend now, and her own Harley. I only found out about her, almost about as soon as we found out about my last two... I love you baby. Happy Birthday. And here is her boyfriend and his brothers slash band. 5 Seconds Of Summer."  
The boys started their first song. And it was weird hearing a pop-punk band play in my dads club and some of the guys were very into them. After a two hour concert we all had a bit of a buffett and Micheal and I sat by the pool table. The band mingled. "Alright honey, I am taking your mom, and the boys home. If you want to the five of ya'll can help yourselves to the bar. I did it, so did your real mom. Stay here if you get too drunk. All of you their is two guest rooms. And the apartment. Have fun and be safe." My dad gave me a hug. I kissed his cheek, "I love you daddy." "I love you too honey. See ya later Micheal." I watched my dad leave. Lyla took her and Ope's three kids home, and Uncle Ope brought me a few shots. "Celebrate your birthday right." I gave two to Micheal and I took two. I downed them quickly. We looked at each other and hit the bar. "Uncle Ope what were the drinks?" "Crowne Royal Whiskey. Give these two as much as they want." We sat and drank about 10 shots each. I led him to the apartment. Uncle Ope gave me a joint told me not to tell my dad. "Light it up baby." Micheal encouraged me. I did. We each hit it three times, and put it out.   
Before I knew it, I was feeling light headed and drunk. I was able to let my inner walls out. I pulled Micheal to me. I put my lips to his and pulled him on me. He kissed me back, and ran his hands over me. He was dry humping me, and it was turning me on. "Do you wanna?" I asked pulling my lips from him. "Oh yes." He undressed me, And then sat up on his knees like he was admiring me. "You are beautiful Mere. To gorgeous." I smiled. "My turn." I sat up and yanked off his shirt. Running my hands over his bare skin. He got his boots off and allowed me to take off his pants. He was fully erect and we were both stumbly. I was a virgin. And drunk. He laid me back on the bed, and kissed me from head to belly. "I dont know what I am doing. Bear with me please." Micheal whispered into my ear. He put himself into me. I felt the rip of pain. I knew it was to be expected. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too...Oh God." He moaned. He was slowly pumping into me. Finally the rythm got me going to. Our first round was only ten minutes long. "I promise before I leave tomorrow we will do it again." He whispered as he held me, naked and loving it. We fell asleep.  
I woke up to Micheal's hands running up and down my body, massaging my skin. I felt the rush hit, I needed him again. "Micheal... I need you." I moaned. I rolled toward him, place my hands on his skin. I noticed the blood spot on the bed, and realized he had broken my hymen. Pushing him onto his back, I saw it was 2:30am. We had only slept for an hour in a half. He was laying there with the lot lights coming in the windows, I kissed his lips, moved to his neck, down his belly and noticed his erect member in my face. I had seen a few porns growing up, and I knew that men liked to get oral. I gently pulled just the tip into my mouth, rolling my tongue around it. "Meredith.... oh god..." He growled. I went lower on him. Bobbing up and down I took him into my mouth deeper and deeper.   
He moaned and his hips lifted to my mouth. "Stop... I don't want to cum to fast. I want this to last." He begged. I gave a final deep suck and lifted my mouth from him. He pulled me to him. "I want you, on top." I obliged. Straddling him, I took him into me. Rocking back and forth not quite sure what I was doing. He bucked his hips into me, hands on my hips, then my breasts. We stayed like that for 10 minutes then he wrapped me in his arms and flipped me onto my back. He pulled out and kissed my neck, sucked on my nipples and took his time tormenting me by trailing down my stomach. He got to my shaved mound, and kissed it. Then lowered his tongue to clit. Devouring me with his tongue, I had my first real climax. I felt the build up and yelled his name when I came. He lapped at me a few seconds more then brought himself up to me. "Now lets see if I can do that, this way." The smile on his face let me know that he knew.   
When he entered me I saw stars. It wasnt the way it was the first time. I was able to relax and enjoy him. We spent the next two hours making love, and I reached climax several times. When he finally came, we did together. Calling out one anothers name we collapsed. Panting hard and sweaty, he still pulled me in his arms. "I don't want this night to end." I said, knowing that he'd be leaving soon. "I love you Mere, and don't worry. I won't be going anywhere." He said, in his sweet Aussie accent. I smiled falling asleep in his arms.   
The next morning we woke up hearing the sounds of the family making their rounds. We quickly got dressed and rushed out. "Hey grandma!" I hollered. "Hey baby, hey Mikey." She said, kissing us both. "What'd you two do last night?" We both got red and I blurted. "Got drunk, then high and passed out." She smiled. "Just like your father." We bounded the corner. A giant breakfast spread was out, with my dad, my mom, and the kids sitting there. "Hey Daddy." I yelped wondering if he could sense what we did. Dad and Tara stared at me, and Micheal. "Sit and eat before you leave it was nice to see you before you head out for tour Micheal. I hope you stay in touch and we will love having you around again." It was still two weeks away, and I hated the thought of him leaving.   
For the next two weeks we made the most of it. We fell even deeper in love and then the day came for him to leave. I stood outside of his house. The tears fell quickly and it was killing him too. I had never been so emotional. "I love you Mere. I will call every night and every morning. I will come home soon." He held me in his arms and I told him I loved him too. As he drove away I cried. Spending the night in my room at the new house I cried until I fell asleep.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR:

Chapter Four  
Mikey and I kept in contact daily. I was feeling funny and I was going to start school soon. It was my final year in high school. The morning I was supposed to start school, I had a bout of sickness, Tara found me hung over in the bathroom and puking. She decided to take me to the hospital. The first appointment was at 8:30am. I sat there and got nervous then I got to thinking, I hadn't had a period in 2 months. So when the doctor came and got Tara and I the first question was when was my last period. Nervously I told the doctor it hadn't shown up in 2 months. The doctor asked me to pee in a cup, and I asked if I could see the test after they were done. The doctor said I could. Because of who my mom was.  
"Meredith, honey, when did you two, um have intercourse?" Tara asked me. "The night of my birthday party. We didnt mean too." I cried. "It's ok sweetie we will work on it. Let's just see what it says, then we will worry about " A few moments later the doctor came in and showed her the test. It was positive, Meredith snapped a picture of it and texted it to Micheal. "Is there anyway to get an ultrasound? With her LMP being more than two months back, it would make sense to see where the fetal growth is." Tara stated using her medical mumbo-jumbo. She was already ready to have the twins any day now.  
"Yes we can let me bring one of the machines in." Doctor Santos said, and went back out to get the machine. Tara got me on the bed, and had me pull my shirt up. I got a text back from Micheal, it read 'What is that? Confused.' I smiled. Typing back 'Im Pregnant' I hit send. Nervous as hell. The doctor brought the machine in and put jelly on my belly. The three of us watched in awe as we saw the baby. I was ten weeks, and the baby looked like a Teddy Graham bean. He had an excellent heart beat. She printed off a couple pictures of the baby. "We will figure out how to tell your dad after school. Do you want to go to school?" She asked when the appointment was over a half hour later. I got prenatals and the pictures. "Yes, I will see you after school mom." I snapped another picture of the ultrasounds and sent them to Micheal. I put the pictures in my school trapper keeper. After we pulled in I kissed mom, and headed in. She was so supportive and not as bad as I thought. I walked in to the school, checked in and went to class. I didn't realize just how much my boyfriends band had gotten out there.   
Sitting in class I seen the pictures of the band on girls notebooks and binders. Unfortunately for me, I had a locker next to a girl who was in love with Micheal. Her and her best friend were talking about their joint weddings to Mikey and Luke. All the hormones in me raged and I punched her in the face and screamed, "HES MINE." Needless to say I was sitting in the office wiating for my dad. Dad came in, and said to me,"What is going on?" I didn't know what to say. So I reached in my trapper keeper. I handed him my ultrasound pictures. "That's your grandchild. I punched someone because they were talking about marrying Micheal... I'm sorry dad." I said, feeling the tears roll. "I...uh... OK, is she suspended?" Dad asked the front desk. "For three days. School days that is." The secretary said.   
"C'mon kid." He said, handing me back the pictures. Dad was on his bike and I got on the back. We got home, and mom was on the couch. "She got suspended. The baby made her punch someone." Dad said, anouncing the fact he knew about the baby. My phone went off. I looked down at my phone, 'It's real... Wow, never knew love could happen that quick twice.' With a little heart emoticon. We sat down and dad decided to turn the conversation to the baby.   
"So, we need to discuss the fact that there will be two nursery's, and Micheal better step up. Are you wanting to keep him?" Dad asked me. "Yes dad. I am keeping the baby, and you don't know if its a boy." Dad and mom smiled. "Call it the Teller intuition." Mom's face contorted. "Jax... I think its time." She whimpered. I made the call to grandma to pick up the boys, and I grabbed the bags. "Can I be in there? So I know?" I asked. "Yes. Now lets....gooo." She moaned. We got in the van and away we went. They rushed mom back into the labor room. We got into the room and I was scared.   
As I watched her from conraction one till the one that my parents. dealt with pushing I was scared shitless, kind of scary determine their fate... God I was nerovous. Then one of their little heads was pushing out. I found myself hyperventatitaliting. The doctor checked my mom, said "You are almost 9 centumeters dialated. I am gonna wash up and be back to have you push in a few minutres." Tara nodded, moanirg through a contraction. I tried to picture myself and Micheal in this positon. I couldn't. I was 17, he was 18. I didn't think we could handle it. "Oh.... I think its time to push." Mom moaned. "I'll get the doctor." Dad said rushing to the door. My mom reached out to grab my hand, I held it and felt her squeeze. Dad came in with the doctor in tow. She checked my mom, and said "It's time. Next contraction, push. You can do this Tara." Dad and I held her legs and hands as she pushed. The first out, after 10 minutes of pushing, my little sister.  
It took about 20 minutes, my last little brother was born. I sat there in awe. They were perfect. Their names were John Nathaniel and Rose Grace. Dad and I sat there watching Tara with the twins. The nursery was already set up at home and they told her as long as she didn't have problems she go home that night. After they checked the babies. Dad walked over to me as they let me hold John. Arm around me he whispered. "This will be you in 8 months baby. We gotta talk soon. About the house." I figured I was in trouble. That I had to move maybe? "Ok dad. Love you." I said. Scared.


End file.
